Winx Club Couple– Love relationship between Logan and Musa
by Dragonballzbin
Summary: A new boy enrolled into Red Fountain. How will the story be different when Musa chose him over Riven? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Musa's New Crush

Logan is a Saiyan, son of Lily, grandson of Sophia and my great-grandson. He has great resemblance towards my father Goku. In fact, he is almost a copy of him, just that he wears blue Gi instead of an orange one. He is the last pure Saiyan in my generation. After my granddaughter Lily gave birth to a baby boy and a baby girl, the powers have split evenly according to gender; the baby boy would have Saiyan blood, while the baby girl would have the ice powers, which she would use it as ninjutsu.

Musa had a huge crush on Logan when he first entered Alfea to explore around. After Musa was caught spying at Darcy and Riven's date, she slapped Icy and then kept running until she bumped into Logan. "Help me, Logan!" Musa pleaded. "Sure thing!" Logan promised. Riven came barging in in anger and Logan knew he would be challenging a fight. "Riven, don't pick a fight. If you do, it would be me and you can't defeat me. So, stay back," Logan warned. "I will not!" barked Riven. _Oh man,_ Logan thought, _I am going to feel so bad for him._ Logan and Riven fought, and Logan was too skilled, even for Riven to use his sword. Stormy had knocked out Flora, but was attacked by Logan in his anger. Bloom was angry enough to release a massive amount of energy when Flora was hurt. Musa admitted that she did like Riven, but decided never wanted to see him again. The other girls encouraged her to go for Logan, because Logan was obviously a better man for Musa. The girls hoped that Musa would be happy with Logan.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle on Alfea

When the battle on Alfea came, Logan was filled with anger, causing his strength to increase tremendously. He fought with the monsters as well as beetle roaches, one after another. Darcy then hurt Musa while she was unaware, knocking her unconscious. Logan ran towards her, calling out her name, "Musa! Musa! Wake up!" After realizing that Musa remained unconscious, he began turning Super Saiyan during the peak of his anger and sadness, with both his hair turning yellow and his eyes turning green intermittently, and yellow thunder thundering in the sky. Little rocks were floating up into the sky, "Darcy! YOU –– YOU –– YOU –– URGH! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! URGH!" "W-what is happening?" Darcy stammered. Darcy was amazed, so were the other girls. "I-I am having a b-bad f-feeling about this..." Stella stammered, looking around. "HAAAAAAAA!" Logan yelled, completing his Super Saiyan transformation, glaring at her in the corner of his eyes. Darcy took a moment to realize that she had made a big mistake, but attempted to hide it by snickering him to a one-on-one battle. Darcy is able to perform teleportation, but much to her surprise, wherever she teleported, she ended up meeting Super Saiyan Logan face-to-face. Finally, tired of letting Darcy escape, Logan used Rush Attack to injure Darcy severely. Logan returned to Bloom with Darcy's collar in his grasp, while Icy in Bloom's arm.

After the battle, there was a dance, but Logan was looking at the stars, with his arms behind his head. While dancing with Aisha, Musa saw Logan and came to him. Musa attempted to start a conversation, "Beautiful night view, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it sure is! It feels so relaxing right now, after the battle has been won and the witches––"

"The Trix" Musa corrected.

"Yeah… after they have been defeated." Logan finished. "So… Why don't you dance?" Musa changed the subject. Logan smiled and blushed, "Because–– I don't want to?" Musa sensed that he was hiding the truth, "Or is it that you can't dance?" "Man, you read my mind!" Logan wailed. Musa giggled, and pull Logan towards her and assured him in a soft whisper, "You can't dance? I'll teach you how." That night, Musa danced romantically with Logan, and she knew that she made the right choice this time.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Beginning

Riven took the girls to Eraklyon and showed a lot of negativity. Musa was very angry at Riven, and she was glad that she has broken up with Riven. In the Snake Lair, Logan accompanied the Winx. He saw that Bloom had given all she has got, but the snake was still alive. He stepped in front of the Winx in his battle stance, while Musa watched him worriedly. Logan's hair turned yellow and his eyes turned green, and Musa was terrified, "L-Logan, y-your hair! Are you alright?" However, other girls became excited, knowing that Logan will defeat the snake for sure. Musa became confused when she saw other girls were excited instead of worried. "Oh, Musa, I am sorry, I forgot to tell you what happened to Darcy while you were unconscious. Logan turned into this form and Darcy was no match for him. He was just too strong for her. Right now, we can only believe that he has the same power to defeat this snake." As the Winx had believed, Super Saiyan Logan swiftly dodged the snake's strikes. Frustrated, the snake had to use its blast from the mouth, which Super Saiyan Logan used this opportunity to create an opening in the roof.

In the dungeon cells, Riven grab Musa's hand and then turned into an element monster. After Musa had freed herself from the grasp, Super Saiyan Logan stood in front of her to prevent anymore harm. "Run, Musa! I will handle Riven––this monster!" Musa gave Super Saiyan Logan a last look and escaped from Element Monster of Riven. Unlike any battles as before, this battle was a hard fight; the monster was swift and fast as Super Saiyan Logan himself. Bloom caused Valtore to weaken, helping the Winx to defeat the Element Monsters. However, they faced another monster, a monster of Valtore transformed by the Ancestral Witches, which their Convergence attack did not have an effect. Super Saiyan Logan appeared from the dungeon last. "Logan! Help us!" Musa called out. Of all Element Monsters they had faced, Monster Valtore was the strongest, and Super Saiyan Logan was being beaten down badly. Musa tried to run towards him, but Tecna blocked her. "It is too dangerous, Musa. I know you want to help him, but even we can't defeat this monster with our Convergence, we can't do anything except just watch," Tecna apologized. Musa, with tears in her eyes, watch Super Saiyan Logan being tortured by Monster Valtore, and he turned back into his original form. Suddenly, Logan had the upper hand for an instance. He instant transmitted away just when Monster Valtore was about to crush him. "I've got it," Logan whispered. "Got what?" Bloom asked. Logan was so weak that he could not stand straight, and Musa supported him. "Destructo Disc!" Logan held out his palm as if he was holding a tray, but held it high about his head. "Logan, please… Rest…" pleaded Musa, with a concern in her voice. Logan threw the Destructo Disc at Monster Valtore and cut him in half, causing the Monster to roar on top of its lung. "Now!" Logan said, weakly, and blasted two parts of the Monster with all his strength. Afterwards, Logan collapsed, with Musa calling out his name and hugging him tightly, "Logan! Logan! Oh, Logan! Please… Stay with me…" Musa carried Logan in her arms all the way back to Alfea.


	4. Chapter 4 Winx Believix

The girls are excited that they had earned their Believix, all thanks to Roxy. The Wizard of the Black Circle seemed surprised at their new transformation, but went back trying to capture Roxy. The Winx Club use their new powers, which somehow affects the Wizards but not too much. The specialists came in and attack the Wizards as well.

Musa was still upset about how Riven acted back in her audition, but at the same time feeling worried for Logan, knowing that he will not forgive the Wizard of the Black Circle, with the flashback of his words of anger, "This is too much! I will not forgive them! I will them and destroy them once and for all!" Logan saw that the Wizards disarmed the specialist, and became angrier than ever, even angrier than before. "YOU WICKED WIZARDS! THIS–– THIS –– THIS–– IS TOO MUCH!" warned Logan. "I heard you stammered. Why? Afraid of us?" snickered Ogron. The last remark was enough to cause anger in Logan to flare up even more, turning into Super Saiyan 2; his hair turned yellow and spikier and his muscle increased. His Ki was strong enough to act as a strong wind, making the hairs messy. "You think this strong wind will scare us? Ha!" mocked Ogron. Logan slowly walked towards them, not uttering a single word. Ogron picks up Brandon's weapon and one by one, the Wizards attacked Super Saiyan 2 Logan. "No! Leave him––Mmph!" Tecna covered Musa's mouth when she was about to warn Logan. Tecna then put her hand on Musa's shoulder, "Musa, I know you like Logan and feel concerned for him. Don't you worry too much about him; he can protect himself." Musa sighed and looked down. _It is true,_ Musa thought, _that I like Logan and worried too much about him. I really want him to be safe so that I can be with him_. The Winx stood and watch while Super Saiyan 2 Logan fought one after another. "Shouldn't we help him, Tecna? Looks like he is beginning to be overwhelmed," suggested Flora. Musa was beginning to be jealous that Flora was starting to have a crush on Logan too, "Flora, whatever you intend to do, Logan is mine and forever mine!"

"Chill out, Musa, I was just trying to help, and we all know that you like Logan, no doubt about that," protested Flora.

Ogron attempted to injure Super Saiyan 2 Logan by swinging at him with Brandon's Broadsword. Super Saiyan 2 Logan was too fast for him; he stopped the sword with his right wrist, barely making a sweat, and then hard-punched Ogron in the stomach, leaving him howling. "What just happened?" Flora asked. "No idea. It was too fast and I could barely see anything!" exclaimed Stella. "He is strong, so he is my fight!" declared Anagan. Anagan dashed towards Super Saiyan 2 Logan, but before he could make a move, Logan had him split in half with a swipe from his foot. "Incredible! Anagan was split in half in a strike!" Bloom exclaimed. Riven warned Musa as Gantlos prepared to blast her. Gantlos fired the shot before Musa could react, but shot at Super Saiyan 2 Logan instead. Riven saw that Super Saiyan 2 Logan intervened before the shot hit Musa and was unharmed, causing him to be glad and surprised at the same time. _Amazing,_ Riven thought, _he came in like in a split-second!_ "Why, you again!" bellowed Gantlos. Super Saiyan 2 Logan smirked and elbowed him in the face. "That's for the shot you gave," Super Saiyan 2 Logan said, with a serious tone. The Wizard of the Black Circle witnessed this and fled, but Super Saiyan 2 Logan did not allow; he used instantaneous movement to teleport himself in front of all members of the Wizard of the Black Circle and blasted them with his full power, extinguishing them. "Logan!" Musa rushed towards Logan, who collapsed from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5 The Nature Rage

The Specialists found Diana in the Gardenia Park, but she refused and they fought, however, Diana has the upperhand and managed to defeat Riven, Sky, Brandon and Timmy. She finally faced with Logan, the strongest of all. Logan was surprised that she did not show a single hint of fear, and he had no choice but to fight Diana as well. This left him temporarily unable to help the Winx with the giant spider. While the Winx were fighting against the giant spider, Musa strongly wished that Logan were present with her, because nothing that the Winx had done seemed to work against the spider and they were out of options. Musa yelled when she was being pulled down to the ground by the giant spider, and Logan came to the aid when he sensed that the Winx's powers were weakening. He appeared in front of the spider. "Logan! You came just in time again!" Musa called out. _Ever since Logan enrolled into Red Fountain, I realised we need him almost in every fight,_ Musa thought sadly. Logan noticed her sadness and assured her, "Don't worry, Musa! I will protect you girls!" "That is the reason why I am sad, Logan! That we have to depend on you on almost every fight!" wailed Musa. With a grin on his face, "Why not you fight along with me?" Musa stared at him in shock. _He wants me to fight along with him?_ Musa thought, _No way, this can't be happening! I always want to fight along with him and now he is inviting me to fight along with him?_ Logan pulled Musa up, secretly transferring energy to her. "Wow, Logan! I feel –– I feel stronger!" she exclaimed. "Alright, this time, you will finish it," he winked. "BRIGHT HEART! FULL POWER!" Musa yelled, extinguishing it in a flash. The other girls were amazed, "Wow! Musa you did it in one shot!" However, Musa deflected the compliment towards Logan, "Not me, it is still Logan who did it! He gave me––" she began. "Energy," Logan finished. "Hey Logan, can you give me some more next time?" teased Musa. "Sure, Musa! You can have my whole energy if you need!" Logan promised. Musa was stunned, "The whole power? Then what about you?"

"Don't worry so much about me, Musa. Thanks for the concern," he comforted.

The Winx talked to Diana, who wished to ask Roxy to join the Earth Fairies. Roxy refused, and before leaving, Diana used her powers to tie up the Winx in magical roots that drain their powers. Logan sensed the decreasing in powers from the Winx and immediately instant transmitted to them. "Hey Logan! A little help here?" Stella called out. "How did you find us anyway?" Musa called out next. "There you are! I was wondering where the voices came from!" grinned Logan. _The last time I gave my energy was only to Musa, so it was efficient, but now I have to share it with 5 other girls._ Logan thought deeply, _I could do it in one shot, if only they hold hands, but the problem is that they can't; they are obviously tied up._ "Here goes nothing!" muttered Logan. He put his both of his hands on two girls' heads and gave them enough energy to break though the magical roots. One is enough, but he had to give it to 5 others! Finally, just as when the girls broke free from the magical roots, Logan collapsed. "Logan!" Musa rushed to Logan and caressed him. "Poor Logan, he gave us all his energy to just to save us from these magical roots," said Bloom. Suddenly, a small bag tied to Logan's belt slipped out, revealing a green bean. "What is this?" asked Tecna. "Probably his medications," suggested Flora. "Why don't we try some too? There are tons of it from this small bag," Bloom suggested next, and so each girl tried one bean and found that their strength came back immediately. "Wow! I felt my powers are back!" chirped Stella. "Here, Logan," Musa whispered, inserting one bean into his mouth. After taking it, Logan slowly opened his eyes, "Musa? Hey! How are you?" he grinned weakly. "Alright Logan, may be you should rest for a day, you hear me? We might need you more in the future," advised Musa. She then went to Red Fountain with Logan in her arms, laying him down on a sofa. "Rest well," she kissed Logan's forehead and left.

Musa wished that Logan's recovery would be completed to see her perform in the talent show hosted by the Frutti Music Bar, and to her surprise, Logan was watching her performance at the right far end corner. Musa was in tears, "Logan! You came to watch my performance! How sweet of you! How did you know that there was a performance today?" Logan showed Musa the message he got from Brandon, "Brandon informed me that you would performing. I didn't want to disappoint you, so I came to watch your performance." After hearing this, Musa was so happy and she hugged Logan tightly.


	6. Chapter 6 Day of Justice

In Gardenia, after Nabu managed to discover the cause of Duman's illness, Duman flies off with Nabu, and Riven picks up Nabu's staff from the floor and follows them. Riven eventually manages to catch up to them, and throw Nabu's staff to him, allowing Nabu to free himself. After Nabu freed himself, Logan caught up with them on his Flying Nimbus.

After Nabu's death, the Winx and the Specialists sat at the beach, mourning for Nabu, while Roxy had a dream of Morgana being trapped in a mirror. Just when they were exploring around, a green monster attacked them and Logan noticed that each attack would only create a copy of the monster, and he knew that he definitely could not fight against them, but he felt that it was worth a try. As Logan faced his palms against the green monsters and Musa knew what he was about to do. She lowered his hand, "Don't. You have seen what happens if you blast them –– they are just going to multiply with each blast," she warned, and then winked, "And also, you probably need to reserve your energy; we might need it later." But Musa unintentionally attracted them before the dungeon gate. "You guys go, while I try to ––" Musa grabbed him away before he could finish his sentence. They ran into the guard fairies that were firing shots at the Winx. The guard fairies noticed a new enemy –– Logan –– and all of them turn their targets towards him. However, Logan easily deflected their shots. Bloom, Stella and Tecna suddenly fought against Layla, which angered Logan, "I am going to bring her to sense!" but Musa pulled him back. "Logan, I am serious. You should chill out for a while. I love having you around, but I can't stand you attacking anyone just because you are angry," chided Musa, and Logan sighed.

The Winx and the Specialists exchanged news. The Specialists have to go back to Red Fountain, Sky had to go back to Eraklyon and Logan had to return back to Planet Vegeta to check on the new planet's conditions. Logan walked up to Musa shyly, "Hey, Musa!" Musa stared into his eyes and tears began to flow in her eyes, "Please, Logan. Don't leave me again! You are the best _boyfriend_ I ever had!" However, Logan misunderstood her, "Yeah sure, Musa! I will miss you too!" Musa grabbed his hand, with more tears flowing, "Bring me with you, Logan! I-I… I love you!" Logan spun around, surprised. This time, he held both of Musa's hand and leaned forward, "So do I, dear Musa!" then kissed her in the lips. "It isn't safe in there, but as you requested, I will bring you to my home planet." Musa blushed. _Oh My Gosh,_ Musa thought happily, _I hadn't had this terrific feeling ever since I met Riven_. So it went–– Logan instant transmitted to Musa to Planet Vegeta.


	7. Chapter 7 Planet Vegeta

When Logan and Musa were in new Planet Vegeta, Musa glanced around, "So, this is your home planet?" "Yes, but it is my _new_ home planet," Logan corrected her. " _New?_ What happened to the old one?"

"It was destroyed long time ago –– My great-great-grandfather Goku defeated the Destroyer, Frieza, for our revenge," he narrated, with tears in his eyes. "S-so many of o-our people d-died for f-freedom," Logan, sobbed. Musa put his head in her chest and whispered, "I'm sorry to hear that."

After Logan had recovered from his grief, he continued guiding Musa around. "Although this is a new planet, future generations like us still have a sense of familiarity around the planet," Logan explained. Suddenly, Logan heard a voice in his head and he asked the nearest Saiyan whether he heard it too, and the Saiyan said yes, and that they all are hearing the same voice. "Let your evil side be out," chanted the voice, and all of the Saiyans including Logan, grabbed their heads in agony. "Logan! Logan! Are you alright?" Musa asked, feeling concerned for her newly made boyfriend. "Stay away from me!" Logan ordered. "Who are you talking to?" asked Musa. Finally, all of the Saiyans gave in and turned into Majin Saiyans. "Let's go destroy others! First, I will start with you!" Logan yelled, now Majin Logan, to Musa. Musa was in shock, but she managed to shield herself just in time. "Magic Winx! Speedix!" she yelled, turning herself into a Speedix Winx fairy. _Oh no,_ Musa thought, _this is the worse that could happen! I am being betrayed by Logan –– for the first time!_ _Logan behaved so different in all of a sudden! I must get back to Alfea as soon as possible!_ Musa opened a portal to Alfea and flew quickly towards Bloom. "Musa? Where did you come from? We were looking everywhere for you! Why are you in Speedix form?" puzzled Bloom. "Logan attacked me! And –– and –– and ––" Bloom hugged Musa tightly. "Don't worry Musa, we will protect you and I am sure he did not attack you intentionally," Bloom assured Musa. "There they are! Destroy them!" ordered Majin Logan. "No, Bloom! They are attacking Musa intentionally!" exclaimed Flora. "Wait, girls. I noticed a mark on their foreheads. It is a letter "M". It is some kind of curse mark or something," announced Tecna. "Good thinking, Tecna! I just know what to do! Dragon Flame, contact the root cause of this behaviour! Use Logan," ordered Bloom. Her Dragon Flame entered Majin Logan and Bloom collapsed. "Bloom!" cried Flora. While inside, Bloom saw Evil lord Babidi. "So it's you! Dragon fury! Ha!" Bloom attacked Evil lord Babidi with ease, and her Dragon Flame came back to her. "Wow! That was fast!" Tecna exclaimed and Bloom regained conscious immediately. Logan and other Saiyans, collapsed next, but Musa hesitated whether she should caress Logan again. "Go ahead, Musa. Logan should have return to normal now," insisted Flora. Musa inched closer to Logan, "Logan? Logan? Are you there? Please don't scare me now." At the voice of Musa, Logan regained conscious, "Musa?" he groaned. "Oh Logan, I was so worried sick about you!" sobbed Musa. "Don't cry now, dear. I am alright now, thank you," Logan gave a weak smile.

"Now, tell us what exact happened, and why you had the letter "M" on your forehead," demanded Bloom. "And why you attacked Musa," added Flora. "Musa, I am sorry for everything that happened. Are you alright?" Logan felt concerned that he might have hurt Musa, but Musa wrapped her arms around Logan, "Yeah, but answer _our_ questions first," Musa winked.

"Alright, alright. What exactly happened? I brought Musa to my home planet and suddenly I heard a voice in my head, so did others. We all heard the same voice, and the voice was ordering us to destroy everything in sight. We could not resist it since our dark sides took over us," explained Logan. "Well, at least now we have some more good warriors for Red Fountain," Logan suggested, peering over the other fallen Saiyans.


	8. Chapter 8 World's Martial Arts Tournamen

Logan decided to finally take a break from battles along with the Winx and intended to return to the Kame House, to have a family reunion with Goku and others. "That is so unlike you, Logan! You always wanted to be in battles!" Musa became concerned when she heard the decision. "Are you alright?" she asked, feeling his forehead. "Hmm… You don't have a fever. What's wrong, dear?"

"There is nothing wrong. I just want to have a family reunion, that's all."

Musa stared into Logan's eyes, "Can I tag along?" Logan blushed, "U-Uh, y-yeah, s-sure, I guess!" Musa kissed Logan hard in the lips, widening his eyes. "Y-You don't h-have to be s-so exaggerated, d-do you?"

"Come on, Logan! Let's go! I can't wait to see your parents!"

Logan instant transmitted both himself and Musa to Kame House, instantly being greeted by my father Goku. "Hey, I see there is another me!" exclaimed Goku. Logan's mother, Lily, came over. "Logan, my dear son! Oh I haven't seen you for so long! And I see you've brought a girl with you!" exclaimed Lily. "Hi, nice to meet you, ma'am. I am Logan's girlfriend, Musa," Musa introduced herself. "A girlfriend?! That's terrific!" exclaimed Lily. Musa blushed. Chichi phoned the Castle of Arendelle. "Hello, this is the Castle of Arendelle. How can I help you?" answered the operator.

"Ask Goten Jr. and Olivia to come to Kame House right now. We are going to ––"

"Please hang on for a moment."

A new speaker spoke, "Hello, this is the King of Arendelle. How can I help you?"

"Hello, grandson Goten Jr.!"

"Oh, hey grandma!"

"Come to Kame House right now. We are going to have a family reunion."

"Sure thing, grandma! We'll be right there!"

"What about my sister, grandma?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I will notify the so-called Hokage of the Leaf Village. Don't you worry!"

"Wow! I never knew your family is so big and cheerful, Logan!" exclaimed Musa.

Suddenly, Gohan came in announced that there would be World's Martial Arts Tournament in three days. I spoke through King Kai, "Count me in! I am joining too!"

"Eh? Brother?!" puzzled Gohan, "Oh, alright! Brother's joining too!"

"Brother? Who does he mean by 'brother'?" Musa asked.

"My great-grandpa Dragonballzbin," grinned Logan.

"Wait, Goku is that old?! He now has 4 generations already?!"

There was knock on the door, "Sorry we are late," the visitor apologized. Sophia opened the door to reveal Goten Jr. and Olivia. "Musa, meet the fraternal twin, Goten Jr. and Olivia," introduced Logan.

"Oh, hey Goten Jr. and Olivia! We were just talking about World's Martial Arts Tournament!" smiled Sophia.

"World's –– " Goten Jr. began.

"Martial –– " Olivia continued next.

"Arts –– " Goten Jr. continued third

"Tournament?!" Olivia finished.

"Wow! They even take turn to talk? This is incredible!" exclaimed Musa.

"Thank you," replied Goten Jr.

"Oh, hey girl, do you know that I went to Alfea before?" grinned Olivia.

"Oh wow! Incredible! You did! With who?" Musa was interested.

"With Goten Jr.," replied Olivia.

On the day of World's Martial Arts Tournament, Logan, Gohan, Goten Jr., Olivia, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Videl and Piccolo stood in front of the World Tournament Stadium's entrance. "Wow! I can't wait to see this man Dragonballzbin! I do hope he comes quickly!" exclaimed Musa. As soon as Musa finished the word "quickly", I instant transmitted in front of my whole family, "Hello everyone! I haven't seen you guys for a long time!"

"Father!" Olivia and Goten Jr. came rushing to hug me.

"Hey hey hey!" I giggled. Soon after I instant transmitted here, one of the judges announced, "All competitors follow me please." All of us follow the worker to the waiting area in the World Tournament Stadium. We all drew a number and I got #2. Goku would be fighting Vegeta as his request. I would be fighting against Supreme Kai (Shin), Goten Jr. would be fighting Piccolo, and Olivia would be fighting Videl.

The tournament finally started! Goten Jr. fought Piccolo first, and they had a hard fight. Piccolo obviously did not expect Goten Jr. to be a tough opponent. Goten Jr. could no longer resist Piccolo in his normal form and finally turned Super Saiyan, "This is boring, Piccolo. Now I have decided to make the fight more interesting," smirked Super Saiyan Goten Jr. He jabbed into Piccolo's stomach and kicked him upwards. "SUPER LARGE KAME HAME HA!" he yelled and then fired the shot. Piccolo had no way of avoiding it and fell to the ground along with Super Saiyan Goten Jr.'s Kame Hame Ha.

Next is my turn. I knew that Supreme Kai (Shin) would not be an easy opponent. I sensed that his Ki was too high for me, but I ignored the fact and fought him still. With a blink of an eye, Supreme Kai (Shin) was right behind me, very closely and I was jabbed at the waist. I yelled in pain and spat out blood. "You knew that I am too great for you, but why didn't you surrender?" I gritted my teeth and turned Super Saiyan, "I am not that kind of person who is going to surrender just because someone is more powerful than me!" Much to his surprise, I dodged each of his devastating blows. Before he could react, I punched him in the stomach with my incredible speed, threw him upwards, Rush Attack at him and finished him off with my karate chop. After he fell, no audience uttered a single word, and all stared in disbelief –– how could one that is so much lower in power possibly defeat the fighter in the highest status of all time in all of a sudden?

Olivia was after me. Fortunately, Olivia knew that Videl would be an easy opponent. But there was an interruption –– a pink, obese monster with a purple cape just dropped down and shot down the World Tournament Announcer. All audiences fled from the bleaches to the nearest exit, while Musa transformed, "MAGIC WINX! BELIEVIX!" she protected the nearest audience, "SONIC SCREEN!" Little girls saw Musa, "Look! A fairy!" Almost immediately, they believed that she was a fairy, which enhances her strength of Sonic Screen defense. The rest of us rushed out to surround the pink monster, but the pink monster had already turned Piccolo into chocolate and ate it. "Oh no, it has gotten stronger!" Gohan exclaimed. "LET'S DO THIS!" I turned into Full Powered Super Saiyan and so did the others. However, we were still outmatched by the monster's strength. Dad and I turned Super Saiyan 3 and fought the monster to give time for the audiences to escape. Unfortunately, the monster teleported behind Musa and before she could react, the monster turned her into a chocolate and ate her. "MUSA! NO!" Logan cried, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MUSA!" Logan turned into Super Saiyan 3 and stuck to the monster so that he could be absorbed through the body.


	9. Chapter 9 End of The Unexpected Visitor

In the monster's body, Logan explored around hoping to find traces of Musa. "Logan?" Musa called out. "I'm scared. Where are you?" Logan heard his name by called. "Musa, I heard you, but where are you?" he called back. Musa suddenly bumped into a figure, and when she casted her eyes upon the figure, it was Logan. "Logan!" Musa hugged the figure tightly, but there was no response from the figure. "Logan?" puzzled Musa. "Are you alright?" But "Logan" attacked her. "Logan! This is unlike you! You never attempt to hurt me!" cried Musa. The real Logan heard more voices of Musa and finally found her. She was attempting to run away from a figure –– a figure of himself. Musa ran into another Logan, but this time she ran into the real Logan. "I had enough of this!" Musa threw a punch, but Logan caught her fist and pulled her to him. He gave Musa a bear hug, "Oh Musa, I have been searching for you everywhere. I heard your voices, but I couldn't locate where it came from." Musa, realizing that hugging her was the real Logan, hugged him back tightly. "Logan," she whispered. "I missed you so much." Before they could be reunited, figures of Musa and Logan formed from the monster's body. Logan and Musa held hands in order to be sure that they would get out of the monster's body with the real one, and not with the monster-formed figures. While outside, the pink, obese monster introduced itself, "My name is Majin Buu! You will see my invincible power!" With a horrifying view, Goku and others found themselves watching the monster transformed into a combination of Logan and Musa –– it had Logan's blue Gi and Musa's Believix fairy form.

Musa suddenly felt so weak and powerless. She collapsed and Logan caught her, "Don't worry Musa. I will get you out of here," he whispered. With a surge of determination, Logan noticed a hole above and rushed towards it, but was blocked away; he was too late. He attempted creating some dents in the monster's body, but not a scratch was to be found. Meanwhile, Majin Buu was enjoying using their powers against Goku and others, as well as exploring deeper powers, while Logan and Musa's powers were draining away. "I WILL PUT AN END TO THIS DRAINAGE!" bellowed Logan. He carried Musa once more in his arms and rushed towards the hole that was beginning to open again. This time, he managed to escape from Majin Buu's body, which caused Majin Buu to revert to its original form. Logan laid down the unconscious Musa with ease at one side and helped his family to finish off Majin Buu. "Majin Buu, you used to be good-hearted and kind, but now you have changed –– you have turned evil. I hoped that when you return back here I would see a new and a better you. Perhaps we could go on a one-on-one. Goodbye Majin Buu!" announced Goku. Logan, my father and I finished Majin Buu off with our Family Spirit Bomb.

After finishing off Majin Buu, we returned to the World Tournament Stadium with Musa in Logan's arm. _How romantic!_ I thought proudly, _I hope they will have a good life with each other, just like Elsa and me._ I am sorry I forgot to mention that there was also a tournament for younger children in the World Tournament Stadium. Goten and Trunks had ascended to finals and Trunks defeated Goten. Goten and Trunks joined us to return back to the Kame House.


	10. Chapter 10 Musa's Introduction

When Musa regained conscious, she suddenly found herself in the Kame House, with my mother Chichi beside her, putting warm cloth on her forehead. "Where-?" Musa began. "Hush! Don't say a word," whispered Chichi. "Tell us only when you are feeling better."

"Where is Logan? Is he alright?" asked Musa.

"Oh, Logan is perfectly fine, don't worry," replied Chichi. Musa breathed out a sigh of relief.

At the dining table, Chichi demanded, "What is your name? What is your relationship with Logan? How many rooms do you have?" Musa was overwhelmed by the questions asked. Logan put his hand on Musa's shoulder. "Don't worry. My mother is just excited," he reassured her. Musa giggled and began introducing herself, "My name is Musa and I am from Planet Melody," she paused. Holding Logan's hand for support, she giggled, "How many rooms do I have? I have so many rooms that it is uncountable." Chichi noticed Musa held Logan's hand and demanded Logan, " _Uncountable_?! And you are going to _marry_ her?!" Logan's face turned red from embarrassment. Musa answered for him, "Oh yes. I wish to marry him if I could. He is just so sweet and loving."

"Would you mind to stay with us longer, Musa?" I suggested.

"Gladly, if that is alright with you, sir," replied Musa.

"She's lovable," I winked to Logan.

"Oh, grandpa," chuckled Logan.

"Alright, Musa. My name is Dragonballzbin and I am Logan's great-grandfather," I introduced myself to Musa. "You can just call me 'grandpa' for the sake of the long name. It is such a pity that my wife Elsa is not here today."

"This is Goku," I pointed to the figure similar to Logan, except for his orange Gi.

"This is Gohan," I pointed to the figure next to Goku.

"Wait a minute, I heard Goku is dead?" puzzled Musa.

"That is why he has a halo on his head," I explained. "Anyway, this is Goten," I pointed to the smaller figure similar to Goku.

"And this is Trunks," I pointed to the boy next to Goten.

"Where is Elsa? I know you told me she is not here today, but where is she?" demanded Musa.

"Elsa?" I chuckled. "She is in the Castle of Arendelle for being a Lady."

"I can't wait to meet a new set of family!" Musa exclaimed.

"Sure! Let's go then!" chuckled Logan. He then bade farewell to me and my family.

"I think it is time for me to leave too! Bye everyone!" I turned into spirit and disappeared, returning back to heaven.


	11. Chapter 11 Royal Family

Logan instant transmitted Musa and himself to the Castle of Arendelle, while Goten Jr. and Olivia had already returned to the castle long before Logan did. "Go explore around and I will be just right behind you," Logan informed her. Musa knocked the door of the castle and the door opened. "Welcome to the Castle of Arendelle!" the voice boomed. Musa, as a princess of Planet Melody, knew what to do, but Logan did not, even though he had a royalty bloodline. "Your Majesty," Musa bowed. "We have met before, so please help yourself," replied the voice. "Thank you, Your Majesty," replied Musa. Musa held Logan's hand, not wanting to be lost in this castle. "Come, Musa. The Great Hall is this way." Goten Jr. and Olivia was waiting in the Great Hall, ready to give Musa a tour around the castle. "Hey, Musa! How are you?" called Bloom.

"I am fine, thanks Bloom!"

"Would you mind coming with me, Musa?" asked Bloom. Musa glanced around nervously, "I guess so. I want to be with Logan, so that I won't get lost."

"Relax, Musa!" winked Logan.

"Oh, alright then," stammered Musa.

"First thing first, let's get you a royal gown, to let you feel comfortable in here," suggested Bloom. Bloom led Musa away to have a change of clothes, and when Musa returned with a pink glittering gown, Logan was astonished. "Oh, wow! Musa, you look –– different! Beautiful! Gorgeous!" exclaimed Logan.

"Oh, thanks Logan!" giggled Musa, blushing at the same time.

"Oh, about the dents here, the Trix came ––" Bloom began narrating.

"Oh yes, I remembered. We were just happened to be here when they came. They destroyed the whole castle," recalled Musa.

"Yes! I see you've remembered. Very well then, you are familiar with places in this castle, I suppose?" inquired Bloom.

"Oh, I was just here for a short while. I returned back to Alfea once I restored the castle," explained Musa.

"Well, this time, you get to _live_ here. What do you think?" suggested Bloom.

"Anything can't be better than this! May I?" pleaded Musa.

"Sure, of course you may," grinned Bloom, "We're Winx after all, aren't we?". After hearing this, Musa rushed down to Logan with excitement, "We are going to live here!" Suddenly, a teenage girl with waist-length orange hair with a pair of light blue eyes, appeared from the room, "What's with the shouting?" Goten Jr. introduced her to the visitors, "Meet my daughter Alis."


	12. Chapter 12 Battle of Gods

While Logan was happily accompanying Musa with her interest in meeting his family members, he got a call from Brandon, "Hey Logan! I got bad news from Mr. Saladin –– an alien, which no one in the Red Fountain can defeat, demands of what –– the Super Saiyan God or something? I thought you might have an idea of where to find it? It's urgent! We need you back in Red Fountain now!" Brandon hung up the phone after speaking. Logan turned to Musa, "Hey Musa! I am sorry I have to go back to Red Fountain. I-I have some important things to do ––" Musa cut him off, "You are not leaving me again, Logan. I am going back with you." Logan obeyed and instant transmitted both Musa and himself back to Red Fountain. Brandon greeted them happily, "Hey Musa. The Winx had been missing you while you were gone!" Brandon led Logan and Musa to the location where the Alien was waiting for them. The Winx and the Specialists were there waiting for them too. "Hi all! My name is Beerus and I have a request –– whoever can defeat me; I will spare this Planet or this place. Or else, this place is going up in ashes." Logan knew that this was going to be a fight of life and death, and he turned to Musa with his hands on her shoulders, looking into her dark blue eyes, "Musa, if I get killed, live on your life, alright? I love you." But Musa would not accept it and with tears in her eyes, she begged, "No! If you get killed, I will commit suicide! You are the best boyfriend I ever had!" Musa's voice then dropped to a whisper, "Please –– come back alive." Logan gave Musa one last bear hug, "Alright Musa! I will come back alive. I promise."

Logan stood in front of the Winx and the Specialists, "I will fight you, Lord Beerus." Logan turned into Super Saiyan God, in which his hair and eyes turned bright red and the battle began! Lord Beerus injure Super Saiyan God Logan with ease at first and they fought to the outer space. The Winx and the Specialists boarded the spaceship and flew into outer space to watch the battle. Meanwhile, in the spaceship, Musa was so concerned that she could not bear to watch battle. Flora came over and hugged her, "Logan is a strong boy. He will definitely win that alien –– that Beerus." Suddenly, Logan was out of Ki and reverted to his original form, falling deep down into deeper outer space below. Musa watched Logan fell and she pounded on the spaceship's window, constantly calling out Logan's name. However, Logan was not finished yet –– he recalled Musa's words and with a burst of final strength, he turned into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan; his hair and eyes turned bright blue! Lord Beerus was amazed by this transformation, "What is this strength, that you already have no energy yet you continued fighting?"

"It is called determination –– I will not let you easily defeat me!" Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Logan yelled, and rushed at Lord Beerus with his Kame Hame Ha. Lord Beerus shot a Ki blast at Logan, but Logan instantaneous moved behind Lord Beerus, "TAKE THIS! KAME HAME HA X10!" Lord Beerus suddenly found himself being overwhelmed by Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Logan's Kame Hame Ha. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Logan finally defeated Lord Beerus and reverted back to his original form again. With final strength, Lord Beerus managed to inform Logan, "You are not done yet,"

"Huh? What do you mean I am not done yet?"

"You saw that lady over there?" Lord Beerus pointed to his teacher. "She is my teacher," he introduced. Logan collapsed. Lord Beerus caught him and safely laid him on the ground. "As I have promised, Logan defeated me and I will spare this place," Lord Beerus announced, and left with his teacher. With tears of joy, Musa kissed him hard in the lips, with everyone cheering at the sight.


End file.
